To Catch A Goddess
by Raven.Fire84
Summary: How can an old profiler catch a Goddess of Knowing All Things's eye? Set before "The Letter" and "A Slip of Truth". Will contain some Hotch/Reid because I'm weak and can't resist. The beginning of my Always My Love universe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So, my muse took a vacation to a warm, sunny spot and didn't take me with her. Inconsiderate little wench! However, she came back and decided to drag me to the land of Garcia-Rossi. This is set in the same universe as "The Letter" and "A Slip of Truth". Maybe I should name it, bc I'm pretty sure that's where I'm gonna stay, since I just love the pairings so darn much. Oh, this one take place before the others though, bc I wanted to tell how Rossi and Garcia got together. Anyone have any suggestions? Oh well, on with the disclaimers and warnings and such. Then the story! **

**Disclaimer- I do own it! *tackled by scary Rossi-types* Okay, okay. My bad! Nope, still not mine except in fantasy. If I did own it though, can you imagine the level of slash and fluff?**

**Rating- T for talk by Garcia which is kinda suggestive…lol, when isn't it?**

"Speak to the Goddess of knowing and understanding." David Rossi couldn't help but roll his eyes at their tech analyst's greeting. It was very much like his Garcia. Wait, since when did he think of her as his? If she belonged to anyone, it was Derek Morgan. The rest of the team, minus Dr. Spencer Reid, had bets as to which one of the two would crack and admit their feelings first. Reid insisted that she wasn't into Morgan and it was all just talk. Even though Reid had his own secret, complicated love life; Dave just wasn't seeing that he could be right in this instance.

"Hey, kitten. I need that information on the suspect's other alias's."

"Helloooo, my Italian angel, that information is currently zipping it's way to your phone as we speak and should be there…"

His phone beeped at him.

"Now. Tell my chocolate god to be careful, please. And make sure you take care of Reid, whenever Hotch isn't there. Make Emily behave herself and tell her not to piss off the unsub. And you… don't you do anything stupid either, yummy goodness!"

"I'll tell Morgan and he'll ignore me. Reid is at the station and Hotch is making him stay there since his knee is acting up. Prentiss is in a good mood and unlikely to say anything. I never do anything stupid, kitten. Why doesn't Hotch get a warning?"

She huffed out a breath,

"Because, he usually behaves himself and if he doesn't, you yell at him for it. Thus, I don't have to. Now, my babies are calling. Garcia out!"

Dave just closed his eyes. He knew that he was starting to enjoy these conversations too much. His skin still tingled a bit from where she called him her Italian angel and yummy goodness.

_God, Rossi, get a hold of yourself. She calls everyone by cute nicknames and you act like an infatuated teenage boy. You know that she's into Morgan. Why can't you get her out of your head? She belongs to someone else and you're too old for her. Get a grip._

He almost jumped when his best friend's hand landed on his shoulder, but his innate control won out.

"Was that Garcia?" Aaron Hotchner asked

"Yeah, she just sent me the stuff, but I didn't get to look at it yet."

Hotch looked pensive

"Why don't you let Spence deal with it?"

Rossi broke into a teasing grin

"Lover driving you crazy?"

Hotch rolled his eyes

"He's going stir crazy and starting to whine like Jack does when he doesn't get his way. He was limping this morning when we got up and it's still bothering him. I don't want him running on it until we get it checked out."

Dave's eyes danced as he said

"No wonder he says you're paranoid. I'll forward this to him."

"Thanks. Wait, what? When did he say I was paranoid? David?"

Rossi just walked into the station, chuckling to himself. At least he had gotten Hotch's mind off of worrying for now. He saw the object of his best friend's affection pacing around and muttering to himself about the case. When his phone buzzed, the young doctor about jumped out of his skin. Rossi smiled to himself.

"Garcia sent me that information. Hotch wants you to deal with it."

"Okay."

**A/N2- It's being out of control again! It was supposed to be a one-shot. Really, it was! Apparently muses get mad when you call them wenches and decide to drag you around the long way. But, never fear! We will get there! OOOOOO Lookit! The review button! Isn't pretty? Don't you wanna push it and tell me what you think? It doesn't bite, I promise! lol. Reiviews make me post faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Yes, I'm a shameful updater and a horrible person, lol. I blame Christmas, really I do. It keeps getting in the way of my writing schedule. Life is inconsiderate like that. Meanwhile, I'm still waiting for suggestions for a universe name. And I wanna give big, sparkly Garcia-type hugs to everyone who's reviewed so far, since my account is being ghetto and not letting me respond to everyone! Seriously, you guys rock the house! On with the show!**

**Disclaimers- *eyeing the scary-Rossi types* Since they are being mean to me and won't share, I still don't own CM. Even though I've been a very good girl this year and it's what I asked Santa for, I didn't get it. Lol**

**Rating- T for suggestive Garcia talk and thought.**

Garcia's POV

As she hung up the phone with David Rossi, Penelope Garcia was giving herself a stern lecture.

_This isn't Derek. He's much more sophisticated and I'm sure he doesn't like you flirting with him like a bubblehead. He's used to skinny, slinky, gorgeous women. Give it up. It ain't gonna happen, Pen. Just imagine what you two would look like out on a date. Him in his tux…ooo yummy! Focus, Pen! And then you in your cheap jewelry. _

She rolled her eyes at herself. She knew that her attraction to Dave was completely hopeless, but she couldn't help it. There weren't any two people on the planet that were more opposite than her and Rossi. He was sophisticated and handsome. She was costume jewelry and round. He was useless around computers and that's where she felt most comfortable. He was…well, he was David Rossi, expert profiler. She was just the tech analyst. Garcia did what she always did when she was confused. She sent Derek Morgan a text

"_just got off the phone with him. God, that man gets to me."_

When Morgan got the text, he was with the man in question. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Leave it to his baby girl to fall for some one so different from herself. Morgan slid a glance at Rossi. The older man had seemed distracted since he had gotten off the phone with their tech analyst.

"_he's distracted atm. Maybe, he's thinking about you still."_

"_Yeah, right."_

But he was.

**A/N2- So, I'm really unhappy with how this turned out. It did not want to be written at all. This is why I need a beta to keep me on track. Maybe, ya'll will like it better than I do. I think I've been living with it too long. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Apparently ya'll agree with me on the last chapter. But never fear, this one is much better. So, I'll keep this note short. On with the show!**

**Disclaimer- *pouting* Still don't own it. But I really wanna!**

**Rating- T for suggestive talk and such.**

They finally were back home. Dave Rossi could tell that everyone was relieved that the case hadn't been any worse than it had been. As he watched Penelope Garcia flirt outrageously with Derek Morgan, his heart sank. He knew that he didn't have a chance but he couldn't get that treacherous organ to understand that.

"If I were in your situation, I wouldn't mind some advice. Even if that advice came from the youngest member of the team."

Spencer Reid interrupted his thoughts

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't. Just remember that the faint heart never wins the fair lady. Or in this case, the colorful tech analyst. Show her there's more to life than just Morgan."

Rossi sighed. Then he straightened and purposefully headed in Garcia's direction. He caught her arm. She looked up at him with startled, huge eyes

"Kitten, are you busy tonight?"

"No, just me and my TV tonight, my Armani-wearing angel."

"Then get dolled up. I'll pick you up at 8. We're going out."

He dropped her arm and walked to his office. Reid had to catch his breath at the sight. His boyfriend noticed and asked him what was wrong.

"I gave him some advice, but I didn't expect him to react like that. It was very…masterful."

Aaron Hotchner leaned down a little, so no one would overhear when he said

"If you think that's masterful, just wait until we get back home."

Reid managed to control the blush, but not the quick shiver that his lover's voice gave him.

(Later that night)

Garcia was as nervous as a teenage girl on her first date with the star quarterback. She was confused as hell as to why in the hell Dave Rossi was picking her up for anything, but she was determined to enjoy it. She had lusted after him for way too long to not enjoy the little moments that she got to spend with him. Her doorbell finally rang. When she answered, her heart stopped at the gorgeous man all dressed up.

Rossi couldn't help but stare when she answered the door. She looked more like a pin-up girl than ever. He was so glad that Spencer had said something. He took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Kitten, you about gave this old man a heart attack with your beauty tonight."

She blushed

"My gorgeous Italian gelato, that's just because you didn't look in the mirror long enough to see how debonair and handsome you look tonight. People are gonna wonder what the hell you're doing with me."

Rossi smiled

"No, they'll know that I'm dancing with the prettiest woman in the place. So, let's go and dance."

She grabbed her purse, took his arm, and nestled into his side a little. Garcia was nobody's fool and she meant to have a hell of a good time on this date, since it would probably be the only one.

**A/N2- I think Rossi is a little OOC so my bad. And I just couldn't resist sliding some Reid/Hotch in there. I'm weak, I tell you! Now, it's ya'll's turn. The pretty review button needs attention…wait, maybe that's me. lol**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N- Yes, yes. I'm a horrible updater on this story. I know. But this is the final chapter in the Rossi/Garcia get together story, so yay for me and my muse! LOL. On with the show._

_Disclaimer- *sticks out tongue at CBS* They still won't share with me! Selfish pigs._

_Rating- T for mild sexual reference._

_**As David Rossi held Penelope Garcia close for the slow, smooth jazz number, he breathed in the flowery, somewhat exotic scent that in his mind represented the tech analyst. In the three hours that they had danced and talked, he had realized that he more than lusted after her, he LIKED her too. That, he knew, had been to problem with all of his marriages. He had desired them, wanted them in his bed, but ultimately didn't care whether they stayed or left. It was a bit of a shock to realize that the woman he held could easily break his heart into a million pieces. He set his jaw in determination. He'd be damned if he let this one go, Derek Morgan or no Derek Morgan. Penelope Garcia was HIS.**_

_**When he dropped her off that night, he kissed her cheek softly and then stood there just looking at her. She smiled that lovely Garcia smile and said**_

"_**My yummy Italian geleato, this has been an evening full of dreams come true. I'd like…"**_

_**Whatever she had been about to say was cut off when his lips covered hers in a breathtaking kiss. She melted into it with both her body and soul. As he drew her closer, she managed to gasp out**_

"_**Dave, oh my god… As much as I want you right now, I'll be damned if I'm just one of your conquests."**_

_**She thought he'd let loose with that famously frightening Italian temper of his, but instead his lips quirked up in a smile**_

"_**Kitten, you could never be a conquest. All those other women were just practice so I'd be perfect when you came along. Because I love you, Penelope Garcia. Every uniquely gorgeous, quirky, tech savy inch of you."**_

_**Her eyes shined bright with tears as she threw herself back into his arms.**_

"_**Took you long enough, you idiot! I've been in love with you since the first time you called me Kitten."**_

_**It was with a heart full of love and promise that David Rossi kissed his woman with from this time and until the end of time.**_

_**The End**_

_**A/N2- OMG! It's finally done! This story wanted to be written, but when it came time to actually write it, it refused to cooperate. I hope ya'll like it and whether you love it or you hate it, please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**_


End file.
